I saved you, yet I'm still afraid
by Valkyria Raven
Summary: Takes place in episode 92. Yusei managed to save Kiryu and the town, yet he is still afraid. Can Kiryu put those fears to rest? Kiryu x Yusei Warning: spoilers and Yaoi


Valkyria: Hello people. This is actually my first Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's one-shot so please tell me what you think, It contains yaoi between Yusei and Kiryu and takes place in episode 92. I think I might have made the characters a bit OOC but I hope it turned out okay. It will be in Yusei's POV.

Also English is not my first language so please forgive any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

Warnings: Yaoi, possible OOC, a bit angst and spoilers for episode 92.

Pairings: Yusei x Kiryu

Enjoy!

* * *

I saved you, yet I'm still afraid

We had won.

I don't know how we did it but we won. We managed to survive hell with our lives, minimal injures and a happy ending. We managed to save most of those people and I managed to save Kiryu from himself. Yet I cannot feel elated from this.

Sure I am happy that most of those people are safe and free from those mines, Lotten and Barbara are away for good and we had our little Team reunion. Yet I am afraid.

Stupid and childish, I know but I cannot help how I feel.

I know that Kiryu is safe and asleep in the room next to mine but I can't shake that fear off me. I believe this has to do with locking away all my emotions all those days in order to think logically and survive. I managed to do it but now that the danger is over and I can finally calm down, those feelings and memories have come back to haunt me. Memories from when I first saw Kiryu's lifeless eyes, to when I saw him bound and thrown in that casket to when we fell in that cliff and I thought for sure we were goners. Yet we survived.

How? I am asking my self again and again.

I look upon the moon, just I did all those days back in the Satellite. Even though we had our tough times as Team Satisfaction there, never had I been as afraid as I found myself these last few days. Maybe because back then I had Jack and Crow as well to help me. Now I had only myself. I was alone and I had to be strong in order to save both myself and Kiryu from this hell.

I managed to do it. We are fine. We are alive.

Yet I am still afraid.

I felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around my waist and holding me tightly.

''Can't sleep?'' Kiryu asked softly in my left ear, making me shiver.

''Nightmares.'' I simply tell him, knowing that he of all people would understand.

''You always do that to yourself.'' he said as he gently rubbed my stomach, trying to reassure me that he is here and he is safe. "You manage to keep your cool in the most dangerous situations, yet when the danger passes you crumble like a paper tower again the howling wing." he softly whispers.

Despite the situation, I relax into his arms and let out a chuckle.

''You are such a charmer." I tell him and I can feel his laughter soothing my nerves.

"Only for you Yusei-chan." he says resting his chin on my shoulder.

He unwraps his arms from my waist and I tense but he takes my arm and leads me to the bed in the corner. He lays there first and follow him, snuggling close to him with his arms wrapped protectively against mine. I bury my nose to his chest, inhaling his familiar musky chest, that further relaxes me.

"I am afraid to close my eyes." I whisper. " I am afraid that if I close them I'll wake up and find you dead in that mine.".

"Shhh." he whispers. "Close your eyes and don't worry. I'll keep the nightmares at bay tonight." he says, kissing my forehead softly.

I smile at this and close my eyes, letting darkness claim my senses.

As Kiryu promised no nightmare plunged my mind tonight. I slept calmly in his arms cause even though I know |I have to leave him tomorrow and return to Neo Domino I know I had finally managed it.

I had finally managed to save him.

* * *

Valkyria: So what do you think. You liked it? Hated it? Please leave a review if you can. I realize I may have made Yusei and Kiryu a bit OOC and a bit sensitive but for some reason those episodes where Yusei went there to save Kiryu made me want to write something like this.

As a treat if you liked it, I'll write a sequel with a nice lemon in it (winks)

Also if you are a puzzleshipping or mobiumshipping fan check out the rest of my stories.

See ya!


End file.
